Credits
Credits are the main reward currency in Tower Battles and is used to unlock towers and the 5th tower slot. The coins appear to say "In Farms We Trust", with a Commando on the coin. Earning Credits Credits can be earned by: * Winning a Versus game, which will grant every winning player 100 Credits. * Losing a Versus game, which will grant every losing player 5 Credits. * Beating Wave 38 in Survival/Versus, which will grant every player in the game 150 Credits *Losing a Survival game, which will grant different amounts of credits depending on the wave. **Losing between waves 1-9 will award every player in that survival game 20 credits. **Losing between waves 10-19 will award every player in that survival game 50 credits. **Losing between waves 20-31 will award every player in that survival game 80 credits. **Losing between waves 32-38 will award every player in that survival game 100 credits. *Beating a special event. The first time you beat it, you will be rewarded 100 credits and a special tower; any time after that you will receive 150 credits. *Credits can be lost by forfeiting a Versus game before it ends; the penalty is 25 Credits. **This used to be 50 Credits. Credits can also be bought with ROBUX, at a rate of about ~6.67 credits/ROBUX: * 100 Credits > 15 ROBUX * 500 Credits > 75 ROBUX * 1000 Credits > 150 ROBUX You cannot join another game until you claim your previous game earnings. It is also possible to earn 3k-20k credits for creating official maps that have been implemented into the game (Beefchoplets earned 20k credits for both Halloween and Christmas event maps.) At the moment, it costs a total of 22900 credits to buy every tower and the fifth tower slot. This means that in order to buy everything, you must win 229 times (not counting credits from losses, survival, or the store.) Losing Credits Leaving in the middle of a versus game will cause you to lose 25 credits, since, as the game states, it is unfair to your teammates and opponents. You can bypass this penalty by quickly clicking on "server" and joining one before the penalty can load. Spending Credits The sole purpose of Credits is to buy Towers, as well as unlocking the 5th tower slot. Typically, the more powerful a tower is, the more Credits it will cost. Every tower is available for purchase upon starting the game for the first time. Note: The Fifth Tower slot is the only non-Tower item to be purchased with Credits, which grants the player a fifth tower to bring into a match. Trivia * You used to be able to get 50 credits by a "Tie" game if any player disconnects. * The penalty for disconnecting Versus used to be 50 credits. Update History * (8/6/17) Fixed losing double credits. * (8/23/17) Tie removed, Triumph was added. * (8/24/17) New players now start with 100 credits. Category:Features Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Currency